Elemental archer
Class Description Elemental archers focus on channeling the elemental planes to supplement their combat prowess with ranged or thrown weapons. Through exhaustive training, elemental archers are capable of opening small rifts in one of the planes, infusing their attacks with elemental energy or shielding themselves from harm. These fearsome displays of raw elemental fury are rarely tolerated in most civilized lands which makes the class a perfect fit for the solitary Genasi though any race may become an elemental archer. Druids and Rangers are the most likely characters to become elemental archers due to their ties to nature and the elements. It is not uncommon for Clerics and Favored Souls of a deity whose portfolio includes the elemental planes to follow the path as well. Those with a taste for the arcane and focus on elemental spells are also good candidates. A character can achieve a maximum of 5 levels in the Elemental Archer prestige class. Requirements Base Attack Bonus: +8 Feats: Point Blank Shot, Manyshot, Weapon Focus in a ranged or thrown weapon. Class Features Hit Die: d8 Base Attack Bonus: High. High Saves: Reflex Weapon Proficiencies: None. Armor Proficiencies: None. Skill Points: 4 + Int modifier. Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Spot, Survival, Tumble Class Abilities Path of Elements Specifics: At first level, the elemental archer must choose one of the four elements they wish to channel. All following abilities will use this element for their energy type. Use: Automatic. Elemental Shot Specifics: At first level, the elemental archer channels their chosen plane through their hands, causing their shots to strike with elemental damage. At level 1 this adds +1 elemental damage, and at level 5 this adds +2 elemental damage. Use: Automatic. Accurate Shot Specifics: At level 2 their accuracy at channeling the elements improves, granting them a +1 attack bonus. This bonus improves to +2 at level 4. Use: Automatic. Elemental Shield Specifics: At 3rd level, the elemental archer is capable of directing their chosen elemental energy into a protective shield about them. They gain a damage shield of their element that also adds a shield AC bonus. The shield AC bonus is equal to half their class level (+3 at level 5) and the damage shield's damage is d4 + half their class level (d4 + 3 at 5th). It lasts for a number of rounds equal to their con bonus plus their class level. The elemental archer is able to use this shield more often once they achieve 5th level. Use: Selected. Elemental Storm Specifics: Beginning at 5th level, an elemental archer can tap the raw fury of their native plane and direct it against a group of foes. You unleash a hail of attacks imbued with elemental damage in a 40' circle, dealing 2d8 of piercing damage + 5d6 of your chosen element if you succeed with a ranged touch attack. You can affect up to 5 targets. With the improved elemental storm feat, the damage increases to 2d8 + (HD/2)d6. i.e. A number of d6 rolls equal to half your current hit dice which maxes out at 15d6. Use: Selected. Notes There is a new feat available for selection as an Elemental Archer once you have gained their core abilities : Improved Elemental Storm. Category:Classes Category:Prestige Class Category:Playable Class